I'll Be Your Desire
by jennh07
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has always been into men, until he takes a trip to New York City and finds out that the person that he's supposed to spend the rest of his life with, is a woman.  Sebastian & Original Character


**A/N: **_Hey guys! I'm alive and I know I haven't updated in **forever**, but I hit a huge writer's block. I'm hoping I come up with inspiration soon because I know I need to finish Hot Temptation. Also, I'm thinking of leaving Baseball Jerseys and Pink Satin the way it is since I haven't been able to come up with anything for part 2. _

_Um.. as for everything else...I don't have much to say. Besides the fact that I'm slightly in love with Grant Gustin :D  
><em>

_This is based off the new RP that I'm in. The basic idea of it is in the first paragraph. My character FC is Shelley Hennig and the lyrics are from_ I'll Be Your Man by McFly. _Just so you know who to imagine and what not. I really hope you like this though. ~ Also, we have open characters, so if any of you RP and are interested, send me a message!  
><em>

* * *

><p>It all started when every year, a group of randomly picked teenagers were brought to an estate in New York City. Everyone was born with a line of lyrics placed somewhere on their body. One half of a line. The other half belongs to their soul mate. At this gathering, not everyone is fortunate enough to meet their soul mate. This year, it was Emma's turn to go. And she found her soul mate. He just isn't anything she expected. Sebastian felt the same way.<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma didn't really know what to expect when Sebastian asked to come over. Ever since he found out she was his soul mate, things seemed to be a little crazy. He was distant and always seemed to glare at her whenever his eyes made contact with hers. And this happens quite frequently since their rooms are right next to each other. There were many instances that ran through her mind, wishing she could go back and prevent herself from meeting him. From finding out that this man who loved being with men, was _her _soul mate.

Being the woman that she is, Emma walks to her mirror and makes sure she looks okay before sitting in her armchair, staring at the floor until a knock on the door startles her. Slowly, she makes her way to the door and opens it, revealing Sebastian's tall form with his hands shoved down into his pockets.

"Sebastian? What's wrong?" Emma was genuinely worried. They may be 'soul mates', but she was trying really hard to be his friend first and foremost.

"Can I come in?" He asks quietly, his voice sounding rough.

The brunette moves out of the way and closes the door behind him. She watches as he makes his way over to the bed, plopping down on it like he just naturally belongs there. Emma isn't entirely sure where she's supposed to sit, so she stands in the middle of the room awkwardly while looking at him. Sebastian runs his hands over his face and looks up at her, reaching over to pat the bed next to him. She bites her lip nervously and moves over, sitting down on the comforter.

"I'm just really fucking confused. All my life, I've been into guys and then I come here. All of a sudden, it's like I'm supposed to love you for the rest of my life." He doesn't mean for it to come out like it does and he's turning towards her to say that when she suddenly starts to talk.

"I get it. When I first saw you and that your lyrics were a match to mine…" Emma looks down with a smile, "I couldn't help but think how perfect you were." She plays with a ring on her finger, just thinking about when she saw him. "You're tall and handsome. Your personality is the complete opposite of what I thought it would be, but I know we could balance each other out somehow. But I was crushed when I saw how you looked at me." Emma looks up at him with tears stinging her eyes. "Maybe we were just meant to be really good friends or something. Soul mates complete each other. It doesn't have to be love, right?"

Sebastian stares into her brown eyes, his eyebrows furrowing when he sees that she's obviously upset by all of this. Not thinking twice, his hand moves to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, then moving to gently cup the side of her neck. He leans over and down, slanting his lips gently over hers.

She doesn't know how to react. His hand is warm against her skin and his lips are surprisingly soft and gentle. Emma gasps slightly before leaning into the kiss, pressing hers against his more firmly. Her own hand mirrors his, reaching up and cupping his neck before it moves down to his bicep, her thumb rubbing along the area where the tattoo is. Emma feels his hand drop down to her side then pulls her closer to his body. Sebastian deepens the kiss and it's like a spark has gone off between the two of them. She _feels_ closer to him. Connected almost.

He doesn't understand. At all. He's kissed women, back before he was absolutely sure that he was gay. But kissing Emma? It's like he can't get enough of her. This fact scares him slightly, that for all of his dating life he enjoyed men. Hearing their positive noises and feeling the muscle beneath his hands. But Emma feels soft and delicate. Her lips are intoxicating. What they're doing right now, doesn't feel like a conquest or a challenge. There's a very good chance that after this, he'll be more willing to let her in. It is what he came here to do in the first place but not quite like this. Or so fast.

His hands move down, gripping the sides of her shirt before he's pulling it up and off over her head. Sebastian pulls away from her and lets his eyes glance over her body. Usually the thought of a woman's body made him uneasy, but he noticed that she was beautiful. He is a man after all and he can appreciate a good body when he sees it, but Emma is so much more than that. And the fact that he's feeling all this right now is a little scary. But then he notices her hand reaching up to his cheek and she kisses him gently. All of those thoughts disappear and he's back to where he was before. Enjoying the kiss. Her hands are pulling up his shirt so he straightens up and pulls it off over his head before watching as Emma's hands explore his torso.

Emma lies back and pulls him down on top of her, kissing him while she moves her legs to either side of his body. Her hands roam down his chest, learning his body as she moves. She can feel him kissing down her jaw and the brunette can't help but wonder if he wants more of her.

This woman really must be his soul mate if he wants to ravish her like he's only ever wanted with men. His lips trail over the swell of her breasts then against the fabric of her bra. Sebastian sees her eyes land on his arm where the lyrics are so he lets his wander until he notices them on her ribs. His fingers lift up and trace the words. _I'll hold your hand through the flames_. He can't help but laugh slightly at how true those words sound. That he'd need her to walk through this with him slowly, holding his hand along the way. Her moans make his head spin while he thinks about it as his lips moves over to the lyrics, whispering his own against her skin. _I'll be your man through the fire._

His thumb is still grazing the words on her skin and she can't help but close her eyes at the feeling, letting out a little sigh as her head tips back against the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **If you guys like the pairing, please let me know. I'd be more than happy to post more of them.


End file.
